On My Way
by pipsqueak66
Summary: Rory is at dinner with Logan and some of his co-workers in season 7 episode 5 and she gets a call about her mother being in the hospital. . .will she be okay? Read to find out! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**On My Way**

**R&R**

TAKES PLACE IN SEASON 7 IN EPISODE 5. THIS IS WHEN RORY IS AT DINNER WITH LOGAN, BOBBY AND OTHER CO-WORKERS. . . ENJOY xD

"I'm sorry," I said reaching into my purse for my persistently ringing phone, glancing at the number I decided I should take it "will you excuse me for a minute?"

"Sure," Bobby said like the world was revolving around her and on her time "go ahead."

"Hello?" I was now standing by the pole about five feet away from the table.

"Rory?" I glanced at the screen and put the phone back to my ear, "Grandma? Why do you have Mom's phone?"

"Rory that's not important now." She sounded anxious.

"What is-" she cut me off.

"Rory, your mom, she's in the hospital and I think you should come."

"The hospital? What happened? Is she okay?" My heartbeat began to speed up, I felt weaker at the knees.

"I'm sorry to report that I don't know. She is unconscious, and has a broken leg, a couple broken fingers and bruises, well, let's just say everywhere."

"Oh my god!" I couldn't get the words out, it was as if all my organs had come up into my throat and got stuck there somehow.

"Are you coming?"

"Yes! Of course I am coming. Let me know if you find anything else out, okay?"

"Okay," she sighed.

"Rory I think its best you hurry." I didn't say goodbye I just grabbed my coat and purse off my chair muttering a sorry and goodbye as I rushed away. I was perfectly aware as Logan told them he'd be right back and started coming after me.

"Ace," he was right behind me now "Ace, come on." I was crying, I didn't want him to see it, but I didn't have a choice because right then all I wanted was to be in his arms his soothing voice telling me everything would be okay.

I spun around quickly landing in his arms.

"Rory, what happened what's wrong?"

"She's hurt . . . unconscious . . . something happened." I sobbed into his shirt. Selfish, thinking of myself and my pain again ignoring the fact that he would be leaving soon and I don't know when I would see him again.

"Who, Rory, who's hurt," I was standing in front of him now, and I could see Bobby and the others coming out of the restaurant now.

"Oh great," I muttered. He turned to meet my gaze.

"Oh, Rory," she acted all concerned "what happened."

"I have to go," I was my simple reiterated answer, I shoved it at her hoping she would get off my back. Just my luck though- she didn't. A cab pulled up behind me, and I turned to get in.

"Rory," Logan grabbed my hand "are you going to tell me what happened."

"I don't know what happened, all I know is that my mother is lying in a hospital bed unconscious, with like a million other injuries, and no one is sure if she will survive."

"Oh, Rory." Great now he was feeling sorry for me. Before I had time to answer he was pulling my arm towards his car.  
"Logan, its okay you can go back to the-"

"Rory you're my main priority right now," he looked at me with those hazel eyes that made me melt at the knees, "lets go."

_**Authors Note: If people like it and they review it I will write more. . . but personally I don't think its too good. That's why I am asking you to read and review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Information

**AUTHORS NOTE: I HAVE GOTTEN A LOT OF REVIEWS ON THIS AND I HAVE TO SAY THANKS!!!!! R&R AGAIN PLEASE, LOL PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!**

**Chapter Two: Information **

"Where's Lorelai Gilmore?" I asked my heartbeat drumming in my ears. The lady at the reception desk looked at a clip board and then back at me.

"And who are you?"

"Her daughter," I snapped back like she was supposed to already know.

"Room two-oh-eight, but she is getting x-rays now so you'll have to wait." I didn't say anything as Logan led me with his hand on my back to the waiting room.

Logan and I didn't talk as we waited, and then finally the doctor came over to us. "Lorelai Gilmore?"

"Yes," I said standing up, Logan did the same.

"Hi, I am Dr. Shultz."

"Hello," I stuck out my hand which he shook and then he shook Logan's."

"I am the doctor taking care of you mother."

"Oh, yes. What happened? Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine. I can assure you of that although she will have to be kept over night because of the concussion."

"Concussion? What happened for sure? I never heard the whole story."

"Well, for what I know, she was in the car with your father. He was driving, and another vehicle went through a red light, crashing right into her side of the car."

"Oh my god!" I was seriously in shock leaning on Logan for support.

"And what about Dad?" I asked steadying myself.

"He had a couple minor scratches, and managed to leave from the scene."

"He just left?"

"I'm afraid so," he looked at his buzzing pager, "I'm sorry, will you excuse me? He didn't even wait for an answer, he just left.

"That jerk," it was like Logan was reading my mind.

"How could he just walk away? This is my mother, his wife." I had to sit down, seriously my legs where about to give out, the fact that my father, after everything, can just walk away from my mother when she is hurt proves he doesn't really love her, right?

AUTHORS NOTE: I know, I know, I know, its short, but remember 'short but sweet' I am not positive, not even sure if this story is any good, has a point, or is going anywhere. If you think I should continue (with longer chapters I promise) please R&R saying so.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I seriously suck at updating. I'm sooooo sorry! Please give it a chance again! **

Chapter Three

"Who does that?" I bellowed "What a stupid jerk! I hate him! Hate him!"

"Rory, please."

"No, don't 'Rory please' me!"

"Ace, we don't know everything right now. Maybe he had a good reason to go? We can't just - "

"Can't just what? Logan," I snapped "he's just an inconsiderate little man, he always wanted her, and every time, he screwed it up! And then when something bad happens, something horrible, he just walks away." Logan traced circles on my back, and I buried my head into my hands.

"I just -" I shivered "I want her to wake up."

"I know," he whispered "she will."

"Where do you think he is?" I whispered, looking at him.

He didn't answer, he just sat next to me, staring at his hands.

"I hope he's getting beat up," I muttered "or maybe drunk, and left in a bar to rot in his own self pity."

Again, Logan didn't say anything.

"Jackass," I added.

Finally he sighed "Rory, I know you don't want to hear this right now. And you'll probably be mad at me for saying this, but I think you need to relax. Putting down your father is not the answer."

"You put down Mitchum all the time!"

"He's hardly a dad to me," Logan said "and I know your dad wasn't much of a father for a long time, but he changed. He tried to grow up, and I think you should talk to him."

"I don't want to talk to him," I crossed my arms like a little kid and pouted.

I woke up, it was dark, and the only sound was the hum of Logan's Porsche.

"Logan? Where are we going."

"Home," his answer was soft and simple.

I snapped awake, "Wait! What about Mom?"

"She's fine," he murmured "you've been there for three days. You need to get some rest. Rory, you've drank so much coffee it's making me sick."

"Is she awake?"

"Yes, she woke up earlier, but she was really out of it. I'm not trying to keep you from seeing her, I'm worried about you, Ace."

"Hmmm," I hummed drifting back to sleep.

I felt his arms wrap around me, lifting me bridal style. I rolled into his chest, holding onto his shirt and breathing in his sent.

"I love you," I said quietly, "and I'm not mad at you."

He set me down on the bed, and I felt his lips press against my head. I still didn't let go of his shirt.

"Ace," he laughed lightly.

I opened my eyes and pleaded "Don't leave me." Logan laid down on the bed next to me.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Logan P.O.V.

Rory was strong. One of the toughest people I knew, and yet, she was begging me to stay. Asking me not to leave. For once, she needed to lean on someone. She wasn't steady on her own.

I watched her sleep. It was the most peaceful thing in the world. Sometimes, it was hard to believe that she was with me. It didn't seem possible that Rory - the most amazing person in the world - loved me. I didn't always deserve it, hell, I never deserved her.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

_I lifted her head off my chest, and placed it on a pillow. Then, I rushed to the door, and twisted the latch before pulling it open._

"_Um, hi." Christopher stuttered "can I come in?"_


End file.
